


Corruption

by Alex_Mellois



Category: Naruto
Genre: Armpit fetish, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Foot Fetish, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mind Break, Mirror Sex, Neji is 13, Rape, Rimming, hair fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Mellois/pseuds/Alex_Mellois
Summary: Hidan has some fantasies about Neji. It's not pretty.
Relationships: Hidan/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Corruption

No! This cannot be happening to me!

The overwhelming heat he feels consuming his entire body makes it difficult to act. It makes it nearly impossible to think, to breathe. It's not just the heat of his own body that sets him on edge, but the heat of another's breath on his neck, lingering for what it feels like an eternity instead of mere seconds.

"Fucking little virgin. Never thought I'd ever get to do this, especially not with a little brat, but you just had to go and be the exception of the rule," the man towering above him whispers in his now pink ears. Neji holds back a shudder, and opens his eyes to glare hatefully at the silver haired man that is pinning him down to a filthy bed. The man only laughs in response and and leans down to sniff Neji's hair.

The adolescent boy would have never imagined that taking a simple D rank solo mission would lead to this. It seemed simple enough, deliver a scroll to a temple in Grass Country. Easy simple. His pride stopped him from turning down any mission, even if he thought it was beneath his level. 

He easily accomplished his task over the span of a day and a half, two days earlier than expected. However, he couldn't help but feel as if an evil presence was lingering around. He activated his Byakugan several times and scanned around him, yet to no avail. He stayed on guard all through his stay at the Inn, but alas, he is still a Genin and is no match for a Jonin level nuke nin when attacked during a few minutes when his guard is down.

He was asleep on his futon when his eyes snapped open, his Byakugan activating immediately and jumping off of the futon in a defensive stance. The boy looked up to see a tall man, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had short silver hair and peculiar violet eyes, and Neji couldn't stop the twisting in his stomach from the malicious smirk the man had. His eyes seemed to be filled with madness, and something more sinister seemed to gleam there as well, but as a sheltered boy, he simply couldn't deduce what it was. 

Whatever happened next, he has no memory of. All he could remember was numbness as he fell in the older man's arms, barely conscious as he was carried away like a lifeless doll. 

When he finally regained conciseness, he felt an overwhelming sense of nausea, and had to struggle to open his eyes. He tried to move his body, but it was not responding to his brain's commands. He took deep breaths to calm himself, and he managed to wiggle his fingers a bit, finally getting a partial sense to his body again, instead of feeling as if he was floating in an abyss. Much to the boy's returning panic however, he realised that his hands were bound above his head, and that he was nearly out of Chakra.

He struggled to move his head to the left, and was annoyed when his loose hair covered his face when he succeeded in doing so at last. He blew a few mocha strands off his face, but they only fell down again. The boy started to regret growing out his hair and spending so much time taking care of it. Through his thick strands, he briefly scanned the area and saw that it was a dirty grey room, with a metal door to the far left, a chair next to it, and some items he could not identify on the floor next to the bed he was chained to.

Once he could partially feel his limbs again, he tried to pull his hands to test the strength of the chains keeping him in place, and was pleased to find out that his captor has underestimated him. The young boy smirked arrogantly, believing that he got the upper hand. Whoever this third rate Shinobi was, he was in for a serious gentle fist beating from the Hyuuga prodigy. 

The minute the boy attempted to pull the chains however, an immense amount of pain spread through his body. The pain stopped after a few seconds and was replaced by intense heat that devoured his entire body. The boy squirmed in the bed, moving and pulling in hopeless attempts to sedate his now internally burning flesh.

So overwhelmed by the intense sensation, he missed the man entering the room and watching him with amusement. He was jolted out of his distress by the sound of loud laughter, and he turned his head to glare daggers at the mysterious man.

"You sure got cocky there you little bitch. But that's exactly why I like you," the man said in clear amusement, moving closer to the the boy tied to the old and uncomfortable bed. Being called a 'bitch' irked Neji, and he made his feelings clear by hardening his already intense glare. 

Managing to gather his thoughts despite the overwhelming heat, Neji wasted no time in questioning the wicked man. "Who are you and what do you want," he spat out with clear venom, and the older man standing next to his bed smiled. A genuine and sincere smile that sent shivers down Neji's spine. That feeling however was soon replaced by pain as the man wrapped his hand around his throat before he could even process it happened.

"Ha! You sure got some nerve there you fucking piece of shit. I'm the one in charge here," the amusement that man had merely less than a second ago was replaced by a sinister and deranged smile, his eyes burning with sadism and… something else. It disturbed Neji, but for the life of him he simply couldn't put his finger on what that look meant.

The man loosened his hold on the boy's neck, running his thumb over Neji's veins. Subconsciously, Neji gulped down the lump in his throat and immediately regretted it when the older man's smile widen. Neji was just about fed up with this man's disturbing body language. 

"Whatever you wish to achieve, I suggest that you forget about it. Not only will you not receive a single answer from me, but if you refuse to release me civilly, I cannot guarantee that you will keep your worthless life for long," his voice is filled with haughty authority and it only resulted in Hidan releasing the boy to hold his stomach from laughing so hard. Neji was silently fuming at the man's disrespectful attitude to his threat, and he only became angrier as the laughing continued for at least 2 full minutes. 

"Shit, oh shit I can't," the man manages to say through his laughter, and Neji is thinking of every single way he could kill this man with and make him suffer. He tried to pull at his restrains again but it only resulted in that agonising heat returning to his body. 

The man immediately stopped his laughter, straightening up and wiping a tear from his eye. He takes deep breaths to not burst out in laughter again, and oh Jashin was it hard. The minute Hidan laid his eyes on the boy a month ago, he knew he wanted to humiliate the arrogant child. He remembers it quite clearly, how this boy bumped into him in the street, and when he turned around to yell at the brat he was met with a condescending attitude and venomous retorts. 

His first thought was to drag the boy away and slaughter him, but decided to not proceed with it when he realized how pretty the child was. Killing off someone before they hit their peek was not his style, and he knew that the kid was gonna grow into a hot piece of ass in just about 3 years. That night he received a message from Jashin in his sleep. An ancient ritual that he is very familiar with, but never thought he'd go with it. Virgins are just too annoying to deal with.

He's no sick pedo, he's sure of that. But seeing this obnoxious child squirm under the influence of ecstasy was seriously turning him on, and he could now fully see the wisdom of Jashin. Also, seeing this reaction directly after that high and mighty attitude only served to turn him on even more. He doesn't need to look down to see that he has an intense erection, but he can't fuck the kid yet. No, he needs to convert this little bitch into the greatest slut the world as ever seen. 

Oblivious to the evil thoughts of the man hovering over him, Neji was struggling to hold back any screams of agony, or what he assumes to be agony. This feeling is foreign to him, and it frightens him. It feels… good. The intense heat makes him annoyed that his hands are tied, because for some reason his instincts are telling him to touch his body. He bites his lip to hold back the scream, but fails.

The mewl that escapes his mouth shocks both of the occupants of the room. It shocked Neji, because never had he imagined that he could make such a lewd sound, and it finally hit him. He heard about it before, what some captors would do to their victims. The throbbing in his shorts, making it uncomfortable in his lower half. It finally clicks. He only ever had a couple of wet dreams before and an erection once, but never proceeded with exploring his blooming sexuality like his peers probably did. Neji finally shuddered in utter horror and disgust. Not just at the man holding him captive, but at himself as well. 

How could he be erect from a drug, and as he is about to be ravished as well. He mentally chastised himself for never paying attention to such things in the academy. For dismissing the talks and warnings from older Hyuugas when lecturing him and the other children at the compound about older strangers. His eyes are closed, as he simply cannot bring himself further humiliation by looking at the man that will surely violate him. 

He… doesn't know how it will happen. Hyuuga children, both from the Main and Branch houses, are sheltered from anything vile. Anything that might damage their innocence. He never even thought about a male captive and a male captor in such a manner. Never thought of the idea that males could even look at each other in a sexual context. Once again he takes deep calming breaths, and finally masters the courage to open his eyes and look at the man. 

The creep’s face makes Neji’s lose all remaining colour. This vile man is looking at him with pure hunger. Hidan’s face is in a state of utter shock and disbelief, but his eyes convey it all, and finally motivate Neji to forget about his pride and scream for help. 

Hidan doesn’t even hear those lovely screams. He’s still thinking of that sound that the child just made. His throbbing erection is getting painful now, and it takes him all of his willpower to not spread the boy’s legs and ravish him on the spot. Oh dear Jashin, that mewl! He thought he was excited before but now, he wants to hear more until this sound becomes his newfound addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around five years ago. I decided to post it now, of all times, when fandom purity is at its worst because dammit if I don't post it now I'll never do it and because I finally know what Hidan is gonna do, and it's not for everyone.


End file.
